Subaru Nakajima
Subaru Nakajima is a character in the series Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. Subaru decides, against her father's wishes, to join the Armed Forces and begins learning magic from Ginga, having previously never attended a magic school. She enrolls in the Fourth Ground Forces Academy a year after the incident and is paired with another trainee, Teana Lanster. Both of them eventually graduate at the top of their class and join the Ground Forces (disaster relief operations). Throughout their education and careers, the two of them are repeatedly paired together due to their complementary skills. Yuri Feats With Teana Lanster * She is understanding of Teana and can tease her in a way which leads Teana to get embarrassed, like when she mentioned that whenever Teana voices her insecurities, she's really thinking the opposite, and when she forespoke about what Teana wanted her to say of cheering words. * She have always been together with Teana, during the hard times, the painful times, and the fun times, supporting and helping each other, she have always fought alongside her, though Teana get mad at her whenever she said she was (her beloved friend); but to her, Teana is her precious partner with whom she walked the road to their dreams, to stumble, to regret, and to carry failure together with her, so they face it together. * Resolving to practice alone with Teana in order to become strong, even if it means going against the combat instructor Nanoha, she accounted if they fight properly, Nanoha will surely understand because Nanoha is kind, clarifying that made her blush and hold her face excitedly. * During the mock battle of an afternoon training, after Nanoha released her mode to shot Teana down, she was the only person who showed great concern and worried about her that she cried her name, and transported to hold her after she fell unconscious, then looked at Nanoha with angry and stirred tears. Also after Signum punched Teana on the face, she was the only person who reached her, held her, and defended her for trying to become stronger by her own means, and because Teana tried her hardest in a tough situation, and strive to do her best in her own way. * At the beginning of episode 10, when it was her turn with Teana to setup the practice field one morning, she rubbed her breasts while sitting atop her after uncovering her blanket to wake her up. * In order to get herself a little closer with Teana, she caressed her breasts in the morning. * Every day in her old squad she rode behind Teana on her motorcycle, she also doesn't hesitate to complement how good she drives, and how much fun she have during their drive that she wanted to keep going on forever. * When she went out with Teana for their day off, they both ate ice cream and went to the game center, she also fed her what seemed to be a takoyaki in shape, and hoped there aren’t any crimes or accidents in the city. * While she and Teana were writing their reports in an office, she blushed once Teana directed her not to worry about the combat cyborgs they last encountered. * Sometimes, she brings Teana chocolate pods. * Activating Wing Road by forming a way made with magical energy to land at the Cradle ship, she rode on Teana's bike, and sat right behind her. * Just after her Mach Calliber has totally recovered, she was happy to contact Teana, plus she called her name firstly to come upon Section Six. * On a helicopter, after the indoor evacuation and rescue mission, she leaned at Teana to take a rest. With Nanoha Takamachi * Four years ago when the airport fire incident occurred, after Nanoha saved her from the flames and brought her out into the wide-open night sky, where the cold wind was gentle, she felt the arms which embraced her to be warm. * The traits she favours about Nanoha: Her strength, kindness, and how cool she is. * Meeting Nanoha after four years her eyes became teary, and her cheeks blushed when Nanoha caressed her head, it moved her to tears. * Rather than remembering Nanoha, she have always admired her, the person she admires is the person who saved her life, Nanoha, who she looks up to, who she dreams about. * Her cheeks blushed, her body twitched, and her eyes filled up with tears when Nanoha patted her head, then touched her face to encourage her when she tried to do the same to her. * While she was sitting on a table with the rest of Section Six members, to admit that she decided to become strong because she really admire Nanoha and look up to her, she blushed. * On her way along with Teana to an indoor evacuation and rescue mission in the Cradle ship, Nanoha was the person she heeded to rescue. General * She joined Caro for a bath. * She is sure Vivio will be happy to by guarded by Nanoha. * After she bought some chocolate pods as ordered by Teana, she directly fed Ginga a piece of it before they rode Mariel's car. * Inside Mariel's car one evening, she directly fed her a piece of chocolate pods. * In a scene, she hugged Ginga with a pink background. * During the battle with the combat cyborgs at the front of Ground Forces HQ, she advanced to anxiously to fight them in order to save and retrieve Ginga, until Mach Calliber's main body was completely destroyed, and its system was crashed in her fury mode, with the end of her defeat, she cried with her heavy wounds because Ginga was captured. * To reunite with Ginga who was transformed into a combat cyborg, she was happy. she refrained from using Viberation Shatter if it'll hurt her during their battle, what she was after isn't to destroy or wound her, but to knock her out with magical damage, she've never had a real fight with her until then, but she was determined to save her. * After the fierce battle between her and Ginga, she held her with teary eyes, then took her all the way on her back to get her to safety. Gallery 41218531328 n 321054.jpg MagicalGirlLyricalNanohaStrikersEpisode2 159593.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.09 08.39.16.gif Videotogif 2018.08.09 08.49.16.gif MagicalGirlLyrical577210.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.12 14.45.37.gif 656854637522 n 212746.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.12 17.52.15.gif 854637522 n 962295.jpg Videotogif 2018.09.29 22.36.05.gif Anime 23818 1332832.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.01 06.48.35.gif Videotogif 2018.10.02 07.15.23.gif Videotogif 2018.11.16 15.49.26.gif Videotogif 2018.11.16 17.01.57.gif Anime 23839 1401900.jpg Anime 23841 382424.jpg Anime 23841 758508.jpg Category:Nanoha Category:Characters Category:Hanabi